The present invention relates to a construction of preset plate for VHF tuners and, more particularly, to a construction of such a preset plate for VHF tuners having improved durability of the contacts thereof.
Hitherto, a variety of types of preset plate for VHF tuners have been proposed, for example those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,209,110 and 3,210,485, they have, however, suffered from poor durability of the contacts.